In the related art, the evaluation on the objective quality of a video can respectively be realized on a network side and on a terminal side, wherein the evaluation on the terminal side is performed after a user terminal decodes the video. Although the evaluation on the terminal side is not so good as the evaluation on the network side on the efficiency and the feedback capability, it performs the evaluation on the video finally viewed by a user, which can sufficiently embody the impact on the video quality from a service to a network, finally to the reception on the terminal and video decoding, and can better reflect the subjective perception of the user on the video service.
The quality of the video in time domain refers to a quality factor only existing between video frames, that is to say, the impact of a whole-frame loss on the video. At present, there have been a large amount of mature research production on the quality of the video in spatial domain; however, relevant methods for evaluating the quality of the video in time domain are relatively few.
At present, the evaluation on the objective quality of the video in the time domain still mainly stay in a full reference evaluations, whether phenomenons such as frame repetition and frame jitter occur is distinguished by aligning a tested video with an original video frame by frame; however, this method completely unable to adapt to the current video service, for example, the streaming media and video session with the characteristics of timeliness and non-traceability. The evaluation on the objective quality of these video services need to be realized by means of no-reference, that is, the real-time video is evaluated only by using relevant characteristics of the tested video rather than considering the original video. Although the no-reference evaluation would reduce a certain accuracy with respect to the full-reference evaluation, it can well complete the requirements of the timeless, and does not need to acquire the original video simultaneously.
Nowadays, the existing no-reference methods for evaluating the quality of the video in the time domain on the terminal side are relatively few, which are mainly realized by calculating a difference between frames, comprising the method such as a method for calculating a luminance difference between frames and a method for calculating a mean square error, and judging whether the result is that a frame is lost by comparing the calculated difference with a threshold. In these methods, a larger error is often brought, the impact of the video motility on the quality in the time domain is not considered, and the distinction degree on scenario-conversion frames is very low, and a quality index of the time domain “freeze” is only considered.